


snap my heart

by orca_mandaeru



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Hyunjoon dresses up for Juyeon.





	snap my heart

Juyeon's sprawled across the couch dozing when something jabs him in the stomach. "Ahh!" he yelps, eyes snapping open to see Jaehyun's stupid smug face. "We're leaving," he says. 

 

Juyeon blinks blearily and sits up, rubbing the sore spot on his skin. "What? Who? Where?" 

 

"We're all going out,” Jaehyun says slowly, like Juyeon's dumb and was supposed to know that. 

 

"Huh?" he says. 

 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. "Just make sure to go into your bedroom at some point," he says, with the weirdest look on his face, snickering to himself and disappearing from sight. Juyeon flops back down on the couch. 

 

He just can't fall back asleep, cursing Jaehyun under his breath for waking him up, reluctantly getting up. The dorm seems awfully empty without all the background noise of all the other members. Seems like all of them actually are gone. Jaehyun had said something about his bedroom, maybe they've set up a stupid prank or something like that. 

 

He opens the door and stops in place. Seems like not everyone is out, because there's Hyunjoon lying across his bed. His slim legs are encased in see-through black tights. clips attached to the tops of them leading up to little black satin panties wrapped across his hips, a bralet stretched over his thin chest. There's a headband with black fluffy cat ears nestled in his hair, a thin black collar hugging his neck, a little silver bell dangling from it. 

 

His eyes are closed, entire body relaxed, but they flick open when the door opens. Juyeon stands there in the doorway, blanking out. A satisfied little smile spreads across Hyunjoon’s face as he spots Juyeon frozen in the doorway. "Hey," he says, gracefully sitting up. The bell on his choker jingles and Juyeon jolts out of his stupor, taking a step forward. "Like what you see?" His tone is confident, but he's fiddling with the edge of the sheet. 

 

"Lgjldhdkflsj," Juyeon says, tripping over the edge of the bed and face-planting in the sheets. 

 

"Juyeon?" Hyunjoon crawls over and the bell tinkles again. Juyeon groans into the mattress. 

 

"Don't talk to me, I'm dead." 

 

He can nearly hear Hyunjoon 's affectionate eyeroll. "Get up you big dork, I didn't dress up like this for you to go to sleep on me. Don't you wanna touch me?" 

 

If anything could revive a dead man, it was that. Juyeon's head shoots up out of the sheets and Hyunjoon laughs. "God, you-you're so beautiful," Juyeon says, staring at the up-close view of the lace covering his skin. 

 

Hyunjoon leans back on his hands, splaying his legs slightly and tipping his head back to show off his collared neck. Juyeon reaches out like he's touching an illusion. Hyunjoon's never done anything close to this before; the two of them don't do extravagance often. So this is something he's never experienced before. 

 

Hyunjoon reaches out and grabs Juyeon's hand by the wrist, yanking it down to his lace-covered crotch. Juyeon swallows and goes for it, rubbing the tips of his fingers lightly over the little bulge there. Hyunjoon shifts lightly, getting comfortable. He can't get over the beautiful contrast the black of the lace and Hyunjoon's skin, the tiny bow in front finishing the look. 

 

Juyeon touches, his hands covering all of Hyunjoon's bare waist, thumbs meeting under his belly button. His gaze travels down to his slim legs, even more elegant with the the see-through fabric pulled up to his thighs. Juyeon's hands slide down to them, petting admiringly over his calves, knees, anything he can get his hands on. 

 

He finally lowers his head down, planting his face onto Hyunjoon's thighs and tasting the clean skin. Usually Hyunjoon would be telling him to hurry up by now, but when he looks up, Hyunjoon’s pretty mouth is dropped open, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes.

 

Juyeon crawls up as fast as he can to kiss those pink lips,watching Hyunjoon's cute little surprised expression before he relaxes into it. God, that jingling bell. "So are you gonna fuck me?" Hyunjoon says. 

 

Juyeon pauses. "No-I mean, let me worship you a bit more?"

 

Hyunjoon’s a little caught off guard, a little flush spreading across his ears and neck. "O-okay." Juyeon grins and slides his palms down to the bralet, his mouth following. He finds a nipple under the fabric and latches onto it and sucks, catching the flesh and fabric gently between his teeth. 

 

Hyunjoon squirms under him, limbs shifting like he doesn't know what to do with himself. Juyeon switches to the other one, fingers rubbing over the damp fabric of the nipple he left. Moving lower, he makes sure to scrape his teeth down Hyunjoon’s stomach, following the way it flutters with his every breath. 

 

Finally he reverently takes hold of the panties’ waistband, slowly pulling it down until the elastic is settled snug under Hyunjoon's balls. His cock is tiny and cute just like him, pink and slightly damp at the tip. Juyeon licks his lips before diving in, all of it fitting snugly over his tongue. 

 

Hyunjoon whines and one of his hands flies to Juyeon's hair, his ankles crossing over his back so he can slide his hips forward and drag the length of his cock over Juyeon's tongue. His sweet little whines are like music to Juyeon's ears. 

 

Juyeon pulls back and smacks his lips, looking up at Hyunjoon's messy expression and red bitten lips. He grips Hyunjoon's thin waist and flips him, relishing the little squeak he lets out at the manhandling. Damn, his little ass looks so incredible hugged by the black satin, smooth and soft. His cheeks almost fit entirely into Juyeon's palms, and he kneads the soft flesh.  

 

He rolls the delicate cloth down to Hyunjoon's thighs, watching pink imprints of his fingertips appear on his pale skin. Juyeon spreads his ass, revealing his little pink hole. He can't help but dive in and get a taste, tastebuds immediately hit by the flavor of Hyunjoon's favorite peppermint lube. It's juyeon's favorite too, because unlike some others it actually tastes really good. 

 

He slurps hungrily, thrusting his tongue into Hyunjoon's hole to the soundtrack of his little gasps and moans. Juyeon groans and buries his face farther into his ass, saliva dripping everywhere as Hyunjoon's thighs quiver under him. His hips are twitching back against Juyeon’s face and forward against the bed, little noises becoming higher and more desperate. 

 

"Juyeon, Juyeon, I’m gonna cum-" Juyeon grips harder on Hyunjoon's pale thighs, working his tongue and snapping the elastic band of his thigh-highs. Hyunjoon gasps and cums, body tensing and little shudders running through him as he grinds forward against the sheets. Juyeon pulls back and pants, licking the peppermint taste off of his lips. 

 

Hyunjoon turns himself around, blinking blearily with his lips hanging slightly open in a post-orgasm haze. He looks down at Juyeon's cock tenting his sweatpants and frowns. "Aw, look at you, all neglected. This was supposed to be a present for you, you know," he says with a pout. 

 

Juyeon smiles. "Believe me, it was.” He just can't rip his eyes off the breathtaking sight, splatters of white cum reaching up to his black bralet. 

 

"Still," Hyunjoon says, crawling forward with his bell jingling. "You've been so good to me, Juyeonnie," he says, both palms rubbing flat over the outline of his cock under his pants. Juyeon tilts his head back and gulps, hips rising up against Hyunjoon's soft hands. 

 

Those deft little hands slip under his clothes and wrap around his cock, starting to pump hard with no breaks. Juyeon's body bows up at the sudden contact after spending so long untouched, getting close embarrassingly quickly. He stares at Hyunjoon's face, hungrily watching how the bell bounces up and down with every movement up and down of his hands.

 

He groans and cums all over Hyunjoon's hands. "Fuck.." he breathes, falling back against the bed. Hyunjoon looks at his hand considering, tongue flicking out in little kitten licks to clean up the cum across his hands. Juyeon whimpers and lets his head fall back. 

 

"Did I die and go to heaven?” he says dramatically. Hyunjoon giggles and flops across his chest, snuggling his head under Juyeon's chin. His arms automatically go around Hyunjoon’s back, squeezing him tight. "Oh my god, that's why all the others are out. No wonder Jaehyun was being weird."


End file.
